Take A Big Gulp
by ellemedit
Summary: Blaine gets a week-long McKinley welcome on the first days of his transfer. Each day is a new slushie, and each slushie is a new flavor. Warning: violence, mentions of Sadie Hawkins dance.


On Monday, his _first _day - it's blueberry.

He chuckles because he expected it – Kurt had told him all about slushie facials within three days of meeting him – and he tries not to cringe too much when he feels the syrupy ice soak through his shirt. The jocks that made the attack laugh at him and shout "welcome to McKinley, fag!" as they shove their way down the hall.

"Oh, _Blaine_."

He doesn't have the chance to tell Kurt it's really not that bad, it really _isn't,_ it's just a little cold and he brought spare clothes just like Kurt warned him to – because Kurt's dragging him down the hallway now and into the men's bathroom, and _oh - _he uh, he likes this development.

Kurt halts in the doorway of the restroom to peek in and make sure it's completely unoccupied before wrapping his fingers around Blaine's wrist and pulling him into the handicap stall.

When Blaine reaches to tug his shirt off, Kurt _blushes_ and it's so, so adorable that Blaine can only see positive in this. Kurt clears his throat and gently tilts Blaine's head back under the faucet so they can hopefully try and get most of the slushie out of his hair.

Blaine shivers when he feels Kurt's hands run through his hair and he absolutely _melts_ when he feels Kurt ease the warm water through his curls. His eyes close and he hears Kurt give a throaty chuckle.

"Guess we'll finally see what you're hiding under that gel-helmet of yours, Ponyboy Curtis?"

Blaine cracks one eye open and laughs – "don't be silly, I brought extra hair gel!"

* * *

><p>Blaine's not gonna lie – Tuesday's a little worse because it's grape, and he really, really <em>hates<em> grape.

However, it all gets miraculously better when Kurt smirks at him in the same handicap stall as yesterday, leans in really close to his face, and murmurs "grape happens to be my _favorite_" before pressing his lips to Blaine's, allowing a hint of tongue to swipe across Blaine's grape-flavored bottom lip.

* * *

><p>Wednesday is watermelon day and he just so happens to <em>adore<em> watermelon.

It actually makes him walk with a little pep in his step, because he smells like it _all day_. It makes him feel a little fuzzy inside because it reminds him of summer and theme park performances and trying make a move on Kurt while rolling around in the grass.

When Kurt notices that he's even _more _jollier than usual, the taller boy grins and links arms with him.

"I might consider investing in watermelon chapstick, if you're interested?"

Blaine's _definitely _interested.

* * *

><p>On Thursday it's cola-flavored and he's actually kind of done with this.<p>

Some members of New Directions try to assure him that the jocks don't really do this kind of thing anymore, not since the Bully Whips – it's just because he's new, they'll tire of it eventually. Blaine shrugs and smiles.

He's pretty sure that only Kurt can see he's clenching his jaw tighter than normal and that the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

><p>Cherry.<p>

On Friday, it's cherry, and suddenly Blaine feels so, _so_ cold – and it has absolutely nothing to do with the ice sliding down his shirt or the syrup running through his hair.

He completely freezes up.

For what feels like _hours_, he can only focus on the steady _drip drip drip_ of the dark red liquid, syrupy and thick and _everywhere_ and Blaine feels like he's gonna be sick, right there, in the middle of the hall, in front of _everyone. _All he can think about is "_we came here to dance, Blaine, let's go dance"_ and _"what the hell did you queers think would happen?"_

He's wearing a white t-shirt that day, and that's stupid of him, he _knows_ it but Kurt – Kurt said he really liked the fit, but now it's completely soaked through with _red red red_ and "_don't – don't hurt us! We'll leave, we're s-so s-sorry!"_

Blaine doesn't shake himself out of his reverie until the _bell rings_, and Kurt is tugging on his arm, looking absolutely _terrified_. Other people are looking at him too, but thankfully, most people have gone to their classes.

"Blaine – Blaine, you're shaking. What's wrong, honey – tell me what's wrong, okay?"

Kurt's grasp on his arm is tight and oddly comforting, but his eyes are still wide and Blaine can't talk about this here, can't talk about this _now_ – not in the middle of a _hallway_ at a school he's just very recently transferred to– so he just takes a deep breath and says "nothing, Kurt – I'm sorry, I thought it was raspberry for a minute, and I'm – I'm allergic to raspberries."

Kurt does not buy that for a _minute_ - he can see the disbelief in the countertenor's eyes - and Blaine wonders briefly if they've ever shared a raspberry popsicle, or something.

But Kurt, sweet, understanding, compassionate, _courageous_ Kurt can see that Blaine isn't going to talk about it, not going to talk about it _here_, doesn't _want_ to talk about it here – so he gives Blaine an uneasy smile and says "it's okay" while dragging him off to the restroom to begin what's become their slushie-removing ritual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Blaine breaks my heart! Reviews are really, really, really appreciated (:**_


End file.
